SS Oc Contest
by Mini Maslow
Summary: This Is an OC Contest FOR NOW. It will be replaced with the story content, and any reviews with a form will not count. I need roles for Logan, Kendall, and Carlos' love interest. This will be a rewrite of one of my old stories which i never finished, woops :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey It's Mini Maslow. I made an OC Contest maybe a year or two ago for this story Secret Santa, but I decided I was going to rewrite it. Now me being a complete klutz, deleted the files on google docs, and the OC Contest with the winners is gone too. I messaged the original winners, but I decided to let them re enter with new OCs, since I want to rewrite this completely.**

**Storyline-** _It's December, 2013. Mrs Collins has yearly contests for Christmas, but this year she wants to have a little bit of fun. She decides to have a Secret Santa. When the girls get one of the guys, and the guys get the girls, some are thrilled, and others aren't._

**Okay Now Roles Needed Are-**  
Kendall's Love Interest  
Carlos' Love Interest  
Logan's Love Interest

Form-  
**Name & Nickname:**  
**Birthday/Age:**  
**Personality:**  
**Appearance/Link:**  
**Style (Polyvore Please):**  
**Little Life Story:**  
**Why Are They in LA?:**  
**Do They Like Who They're Paired With:**  
**Role:**  
**Anything Else?:**

And Please PM These Since I Don't Want to Be Reported! Here's an intro so that they technically can't report me!

It's December, everybody's in the Christmas spirit, especially Mrs. Collins. She loves having anual games and competions. While everybody was packing up to leave, she had an announcement, "Class, can you sit down please. Thank You. Now it's December, and that means Christmas Games! This year I have decided to do Secret Santas. Here's the hat get one name and pass it down."


	2. My OC and a Winner

**So Update! I have picked one winner, and it is for the role of Logan's love interest! I picked it so that I don't get more forms and I found one I like. So I'll announce that at the end, but first I want to introduce my OC.**

* * *

**Name & Nickname:** Mickayla L. West

**_Birthday/Age:_** November 2nd , 17

**Personality:** Mickayla gets looked past, seeing she is a petite girl, who everybody looks as a cute innocent girl. And I'm a bit to lazy to write this out since this is a new OC but you'll find out if you read :)

**Appearance/Link:** .info/Maddie_Hasson/Photoshoot_dxKMWeT (Maddie Hasson)

**Style (Polyvore Please)**: .com (the sets are labeled :)

**Little Life Story:** She was raised in New York with her mom and dad. Her dad went to the military and got killed, so her mom moved to Texas for a new life. But McKayla wasn't happy there so when she turned 17 she asked for plane tickets which she used to fly out to LA where she found out what she wanted to do, which was to become a dancer . She sings but only on YouTube refusing to get into the harsh world of being a famous singer . McKayla also enjoys writing stories and songs.

**Why Are They in LA?**: As a Dancer,Primarily

**Do They Like Who They're Paired With:** Not at first, well that's what she try's making herself believe.

**Role:** James' Love Interest

**Anything Else?:** McKayla is a Tumblr Girl, and loved writing stories and posting her songs on Tumblr. Not to forget her love of photography, which adds to the fact that she has a bunch of instant cameras, but loves her Canon Rebel t3i

* * *

The Winner for Logan's Love Interest Is... Drumroll...

IHeartLogieBear! Congratulations ! Her OC Is :

**Name:** Vanessa Rae Hart (Nickname: Nessa)

**Birthday/age:** November 5, age 17

**Personality:** She's one of those girls that seems cute from a distance, but once you meet her, she terrifies you with her fiery temper and dark-ish tastes in clothing, music, and movies. She's sarcastic, pessimistic, and sometimes she has slight anger issues.

Well, actually they're not so "slight."

**Appearance**: :/ / .

**Style:** /wonderwall/set?id=103086466

**Little life story**: Nessa grew up in a small town in Texas, but moved to LA when she convinced her parents to let her attend the Palm Woods school while pursuing her dream. Her dream was to be a rockstar and that was exactly what she planned to do. Since she has been at LA, she was been taking her guitar to the sidewalks every day and playing for cash, while putting herself out there as well. She can only hope that her hard work will pay off.

**Why are they in LA?:** She wants to be a singer/guitarist/rockstar

**Do they like who they're paired with?**: Not at first, but she does begin to take a liking to him after a while.

**Role:** Logan's love interest

**Anything else:** Hi :)

_Sneak Peak:_

_Vanessa started unfolding her piece of paper before quietly laughing to herself._

_"Who'd you get Nessa?"_

_"I got President Barack Obama." Nessa replied sarcastically before answering correctly, "The nerdiest kid in class, Logan Mitchell, maybe I'll get him a scientific calculator to add to his collection."_

**~MiniMaslow **


	3. Announcement and Winner!

**I have the winner for the Caros OC, and 2 small announcements. But before all of this a little note:**

_I'm sorry for all of you who haven't/didn't win, but if you PM me I may find a place for you. Especially if you didn't win because of a detail or such. So please don't stop reading since you may come out later on. Sorry ~Mini Maslow_

* * *

**Announcement:** I have a Polyvore, .com and on it I am making outfits for the OCs and making a profile for them. So you can see my OC McKayla's Christmas Outfit, Christmas Morning Outfit, and her profile (Hi'Its Mckayla West). Those will be made for each individual lead role OC.

**Announcement 2:** If you have won, or I put you in the story, please don't get mad if I switch something. Like for example not all of them can hate who they were picked with, or they can't be like 13 years old. So I will change that.

* * *

**Now the Winner for Carlos' Love Interest is ****TinyHandzRuleBD's**** OC Allison Jane Gray. Here's the form she sent!**

**Name & nickname:** Allison Jane Gray/ Ally, AJ

**Birthday/Age:** December 24th/16 (almost 17 yaaaay!)

**Personality:** Ally is the baby of the group. She is always looked at as an easy target because of her fragile appearance but she knows how to defend herself. She is crazy, determined and passionate. Also, she never misses a meal. She's always updated on new technology and is really stubborn but sweet.

**Appearance/Link:**

( www. imdb media/rm542744832/nm2314596) Maia Mitchell

**Style (Polyvore Please):**

_ /autumn/set?id=104182347_

_ /autumn2/set?id=104183130_

_ /ally/set?id=104183629_

**Little Life Story:** she comes from the small Island of Puerto Rico where she realized her dreams were bigger than her home land. At 13 she convinced her father to move out to LA with her and start her career which is still slowly arising. She loves writing in General but her passion is directing. She has cast her friends in some of her small clips she posts on YouTube

**Why Are They in LA?:** Directing and Producing/ Writing

**Do They Like Who They're Paired With**: Very much so, but she doesn't show it because she's afraid of what her friends might think.

**Role:** Carlos Love Interest

**Anything Else?**:Also she's the least comfortable with her appearance often going behind the camera. She only sings to see if her songs sound ok... She's always saying "Image and Sound" when she's inspired... Which is weird.

* * *

**So yeah! Next update will most likely be the 22nd :) And it will have Kendall's love interest, the full list of winners. And then the story will be posted December 1st and yeah!**


	4. Last Winner!

**Okay now I have a few announcements .**

**1- Sorry for not updating yesterday ended up being a busy day.**

**2- The Story Will Be Posted in December, and I will try to make it like in real life, so the first here will be the first in the story exc.**

**3- If You didn't win please message me because I do need extras :)**

**4- The Last Winner has been chosen! Congrats BigTimeFan50 you're the winner for Kendall Girl!**

**Her OC:**

**Name & Nickname:** Maci Jane Sawyer

**Birthday/Age**: September 23, 19

**Personality**: Maci can often be described as being one of the guys, holding her own against her male friends. Maci is impulsive and she often tends to speak before she thinks. She is incredibly sarcastic and quite honestly she can either be a complete sweetheart or a total bitch depending on who the person is.

**Appearance/ Link**: . /_

**Style (Polyvore Preffered, 3 Examples):**

resources/nastygal/images/products/processed/37802 . .jpg

/images/4_full_

photos/2011/12/17/nasty-gal-ivory-lattice-lace-dre ss-ivory-product-1-2564930-718470775_large_

**Small Life Story:** Maci grew up in San Francisco with her parents and her younger brother Noah. With a former supermodel for a mother it's hard for her family to understand that she doesn't enjoy being in the spotlight, she prefers to be the one behind the camera. Her brother was usually the one putting on a show, his decision to pursue acting being the main reason for the move to LA. Back home in San Francisco Maci didn't have very many friends, the other girls appearing to avoid her completely.

**Why Are They In LA?:** She is originally from San Francisco, her family deciding to move to LA after her younger brother expressed an interest in acting.

**Do They Like Who They're Paired With:**? Although she will deny it to the very end the truth is she is actually quite happy with who she is paired with.

**Role**: Kendall's Love Interest

So Yeah! This will be deleted by Monday so that I can put I'm the new chapters :)

~Mini Maslow


End file.
